doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cómics del Undécimo Doctor
Los cómics del Undécimo Doctor se estrenaron en varias publicaciones regulares: Doctor Who Magazine, Doctor Who Adventures, ''Doctor Who'' (2011) y Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor. También se publicaron cómics en los [[anuario de Doctor Who|anuarios de Doctor Who]] y en Doctor Who Storybooks. El Undécimo Doctor tuvo la distinción de aparecer en dos novelas gráficas originales: The Only Good Dalek y The Dalek Project — algo que no había pasado desde que el Sexto Doctor apareció en The Age of Chaos. Aunque su aparición en esta variedad de cómics fue algo que heredó del Décimo Doctor, el Undécimo fue el primer Doctor que empezó en los cómics apareciendo en al menos dos publicaciones mensuales simultáneas. También fue la primera encarnación del Doctor en debutar en una publicación que no era Doctor Who Magazine desde el Octavo Doctor, que apareció por primera vez en cómics de Radio Times. Doctor Who Adventures publicó la primera historia del Undécimo Doctor semanas antes de que DWM diera inicio a su serie. Acompañantes de cómics del Undécimo Doctor * Amy Pond hizo su primera aparición en cómics junto con el Doctor en Attack of the Space Leeches! (de Doctor Who Adventures). * Rory Williams hizo su primera aparición en cómics en Buzz! (de Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011) y apareció regularmente con el Doctor y Amy en las páginas de Doctor Who Adventures a partir de la historia ''First Foot First'' (de DWA 198). * Kevin se unió al Doctor, Amy y Rory en tres cómics de IDW. * Decky Flamboon acompañó al Doctor durante una serie de cómics de DWA en el período entre la salida de los Ponds y la llegada de Clara. * Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright fueron acompañantes en un cómic: Hunters of the Burning Stone * Clara Oswald hizo su debut en el cómic The Mystery of the Mould (de Doctor Who Adventures) y apareció regularmente en DWM a partir del cómic A Wing and a Prayer. * Alice Obiefune acompañó al Doctor en la serie The Eleventh Doctor de Titan Comics a partir del cómic After Life. * John Jones se unió al Doctor y Alice Obiefune en el cómic What He Wants... (de The Eleventh Doctor). * ARC se unió al Doctor, Alice y Jones en el cómic The Sound of Our Voices (de The Eleventh Doctor). Lista Doctor Who Magazine : Viajando con Amy Pond * Supernature (DWM 421-DWM 423) * Planet Bollywood (DWM 424) * The Golden Ones (DWM 425-DWM 428) * The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop (DWM 429) * The Screams of Death (DWM 430-DWM 431) * Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night (DWM 432) * Forever Dreaming (DWM 433-DWM 434) * Apotheosis (DWM 435-DWM 437) * The Child of Time (DWM 438-DWM 441) : Viajando con Amy Pond y Rory Williams * The Chains of Olympus (DWM 442-DWM 445) * Sticks and Stones (DWM 446-DWM 447) * The Cornucopia Caper (DWM 448-DWM 450) * The Broken Man (DWM 451-DWM 454) : Sin el Doctor * Imaginary Enemies (DWM 455) : Con Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright * Hunters of the Burning Stone (DWM 456-DWM 461) : Viajando con Clara Oswald * A Wing and a Prayer (DWM 462-DWM 464) * Welcome to Tickle Town (DWM 465-DWM 466) * John Smith and the Common Men DWM 467 * Pay the Piper (DWM 468-DWM 469) * The Blood of Azrael (DWM 470-DWM 474) Doctor Who Adventures : Viajando con Amy Pond * Attack of the Space Leeches! (DWA 160 y DWA 161) * Madness on the M1! (DWA 162) * Winning Hand (DWA 163) * Booked Up (DWA 164) * Bad Vibrations (DWA 165) * About Face (DWA 166) * Track Attack (DWA 167) * Nowhere Man (DWA 168) * Money Troubles (DWA 169) * Fashion Victims (DWA 170) * The Collector (DWA 171) * The Stray (DWA 172) * Mistaken Identity (DWA 173) * Foul Play (DWA 174) * Attack of the GateBots! (DWA 175) * Blue Skies Thinking (DWA 176) * ''Samurai's Secret (DWA 177) * A Mess of Trouble (DWA 178) * In the Stars (DWA 179) * Most Haunted (DWA 180) * The Living Storm (DWA 181) * The Scarecrow (DWA 182) * Sky Scraper (DWA 183) * The Purrfect Crime (DWA 184) * The Steel Web (DWA 185) * In the Can (DWA 186) * Snow Globe (DWA 187) * Wave Machine (DWA 188) * Cell Shock (DWA 189) * The Trick (DWA 190) * The Lunar Tyk (DWA 191) * Pencil Pusher (DWA 192) * The Cleverest King (DWA 193) * Seeing Things (DWA 194) * Pirates of the Seven Seeds (DWA 195) * Rough Waters (DWA 196) * Red Christmas (DWA 197) : Viajando con Amy Pond y Rory Williams * First Foot First (DWA 198) * Random History (DWA 199) * The Salt Solution (DWA 200) * Rory's Story (DWA 201) * Sub-species (DWA 202) * Quite Interesting (DWA 203) * Earworm (DWA 204) * If You Go Down to the Woods Today (DWA 205) * Ghost World (DWA 206) * Power of the Mykuootni (DWA 207) * Mine, All Mine! (DWA 208) * Golden Slumbers (DWA 209) * Sound Bytes (DWA 210) * Chasing Rainbows (DWA 211) * Pier Head From Space (DWA 212) * The Evergreen Death (DWA 213) * The Rage (DWA 214) * The Peace Strike (DWA 215) * Extinction Event (DWA 216) * Hot Stuff! (DWA 217) * The Very Cool Bow Tie! (DWA 218) * Reality Cheque (DWA 219) * Road Rage (DWA 220) * The King and the Tripeberry (DWA 221) * Danger Flight (DWA 222) * Dinosaurs in New York! (DWA 223) * Screamers! (DWA 224) * Grow Your Own (DWA 225) * The Golesterkol Collection (DWA 226) * Missing in Action (DWA 227) * Peril on the Sea (DWA 228) * Rock Quasar and the Mudslugs of Gurrn (DWA 229) * Dino World (DWA 230) * The Upper Deck (DWA 231) * The Moon of Lost Hope (DWA 232) * Vacuum Packed (DWA 233) * Funny Phone Call! (DWA 234) * The Deadly Mutant (DWA 235) * The Mutant Turnip (DWA 236) * The Secret Star Trail (DWA 237) * Agent 99 (DWA 238) * Dimension Warp (DWA 239) * The Kchrusivour Gambit (DWA 240) * Trapped in the Pages of History (DWA 241) * Dawn of the Living Bread (DWA 242) * Air Force Gone (DWA 243) * The Frankenstein Particle (DWA 244) * Dog of War! (DWA 245) * Harvest of Doom (DWA 246) * The Atomon Invasion (DWA 247) * Wait Until Morning (DWA 248) * Humans Aren't Just for Christmas (DWA 249) * Vengeance of the Atomon (DWA 250 & DWA 251) * Picture Imperfect (DWA 252) * The Star Serpent (DWA 253) * The Home Store (DWA 254) * Cold Comfort (DWA 255) * Faster Than Light (DWA 256) * The Fairest of Them All (DWA 257) * New and Improved (DWA 258) * Malthill Way (DWA 259) * The Demons of Repton Abbey (DWA 260) * The Punch & Judy Trap (DWA 261) * Buy, Buy, Baby! (DWA 262) * Ghosts of the Never-were (DWA 263) * The Parasites (DWA 264) * Doomland (DWA 265) * Buying Time (DWA 266) * Island of the Cyclopes (DWA 267) * Trouble on the Orion Express (DWA 268) * Dummy Run (DWA 269) * Finders Keepers (DWA 270) * The Mirror War (DWA 271) * Ghost Train (DWA 272) * I Scream (DWA 273) * Le Tour de Death (DWA 274) * The Sky is Falling! (DWA 275) * The Time Gallery (DWA 276) * The Cliff Face (DWA 277) * Bumble of Destruction (DWA 278) * The Light Catcher (DWA 279) * Dungeon of the Lost (DWA 280) * The Intergalactic Trials (DWA 281) * 24-Hour News Invasion (DWA 282) * The Panic Room (DWA 283) * Terror from the Swamp (DWA 284) * The Planet That Slept (DWA 285) * Planet of the Rorys (DWA 286) * Dawn of Time! (DWA 287) * TV Hell! (DWA 288) * Pondnium! (DWA 289) : Viajando en solitario * Bite of the Morphuse! (DWA 290) * Garbage Day! (DWA 291) * The Greedy Gulper (DWA 292) : Viajando con Decky Flamboon * Meteorite Meeting (DWA 293) * Tower of Power (DWA 294) * The Shark Shocker (DWA 295) * The Toybox (DWA 296) * The Runaway Bogey (DWA 297) * On the Cards (DWA 298) * Decky the Halls (DWA 299) * Snowball! (DWA 300) * Museum Piece (DWA 301) * All Change! (DWA 302) * An Ill Wind (DWA 303) * The Water World (DWA 304) * Pet Panic (DWA 305) * Space Race (DWA 306) * Love is in the Air (DWA 307) * Toothache! (DWA 308) * Terror in the Taj Mahal (DWA 309) * Eye Spy (DWA 310) * Colossus of the Colosseum (DWA 311) * The Tail of Decky Flamboon (DWA 312) : Viajando en solitario * The Egg Hunt (DWA 313) : Viajando con Clara Oswald * The Mystery of the Mould (DWA 314) * The Planet That Went Backwards (DWA 315) * Teacher's Pet (DWA 316) * Coral Maze (DWA 317) * Sandblasted (DWA 318) * Tunnel Terrors! (DWA 319) * Nova (DWA 320) * Line of Battle (DWA 321) * The Curse of the Gibwyn (DWA 322) * Gumfight (DWA 323) * The Hat Trick (DWA 324) * Gnome Guard (DWA 325) * Strictly Fight Monsters (DWA 326) * Planet Void (DWA 327) * Reprogramme (DWA 328) * Shipwrecked (DWA 329) * Eye of the Storm (DWA 330) * Whale Tale (DWA 331) * Faceache (DWA 332) * Time Trick (DWA 333) * Dragon Attack (DWA 334) * The Holly and the Ivy (DWA 335) * By the Book (DWA 336) * Creatures from the Deep (DWA 337) * Invaders of the Vortex (DWA 338) * A Tangled Web (DWA 339) * Ball-Pit Beast (DWA 340) * T-Shirt Terror (DWA 341) * Fans (DWA 342) * Universally Known (DWA 343) * Thrill-Seeker (DWA 344) * Wintervention (DWA 345) * A Long Way Down (DWA 346) * The Killer Weed (DWA 347) * Eternity Springs (DWA 348) * Robot vs Robot (DWA 349) * Jungle Jam (DWA 350) * Swarm (DWA 351) IDW Publishing : Viajando con Amy Pond * A Fairytale Life (miniserie de 4 partes) : Viajando con Amy Pond y Rory Williams * Spam Filtered (''Doctor Who'' (2011) #1) * Ripper's Curse (Doctor Who (2011) #2-4) * They Think It's All Over (Doctor Who (2011) #5) * Tuesday (Doctor Who Annual 2011) * Body Snatched (Doctor Who (2011) #10-11) * As Time Goes By (Doctor Who (2011) #13-16) : Viajando con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y Kevin * When Worlds Collide (Doctor Who (2011) #6-8) * Your Destiny Awaits (Doctor Who Annual 2011) * Space Squid (Doctor Who (2011) #9) : Viajando en solitario * Run, Doctor, Run (Doctor Who Annual 2011) * Down to Earth (Doctor Who Annual 2011) * Silent Knight (Doctor Who (2011) #12) : Viajando con Amy Pond y Rory Williams * Hypothetical Gentleman (''Doctor Who'' (2012) #1-2) * The Doctor and the Nurse (Doctor Who (2012) #3-4) * The Eye of Ashaya (Doctor Who (2012) #5-6) : Viajando en solitario * Space Oddity (Doctor Who (2012) #7-8) : Viajando con Clara Oswald * Sky Jacks (Doctor Who (2012) #9-12) * Dead Man's Hand (Doctor Who (2012) #13-16) * Prisoners of Time (miniserie de 12 partes con los diez Doctores previos) : Viajando en solitario * The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who (Doctor Who Special 2013) Titan Comics : Viajando con Alice Obiefune * After Life (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #1) * The Friendly Place (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2) : Viajando con Alice Obiefune y John Jones * What He Wants... (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #3) * Whodunnit / The Sound of Our Voices (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #4-5) : Viajando con Alice Obiefune, John Jones y ARC * Space in Dimension Relative and Time (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #6) * The Eternal Dogfight / The Infinite Astronaut (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #7-8) * The Rise and Fall / The Other Doctor (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #9-10) * Four Dimensions (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #11) * Conversion (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #12-13) * The Comfort of the Good (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #14-15) : Viajando con Alice Obiefune, La Escudera, Abslom Daak * The Then and the Now (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.1-2.2) Cómics back-up * Pond Life (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #1, con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y River Song) * Unexpected Enemy in Bagging Area (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2, con Amy Pond) * Sonic Sleuth (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #3, con Amy Pond) * Wholloween (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #4, con Amy Pond) * An Ood Thing to Say (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #5, con Amy Pond y Rory Williams) * Bus Replacement TARDIS (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #6, con Amy Pond y Rory Williams) * An Adventure in Brine and Plaice (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #7, con River Song y Rory Williams) * Short-Change (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #8, con Amy Pond) * Double Date (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #9, con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y River Song) * Time Gentlemen, Please! (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #11, con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y Strax) * Bow-ties for Goal Posts (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #12, con Rory Williams) * Summer Wholiday (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #13, con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y River Song) * Timeliney Wimey (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #14, con River Song) * Take a Bow (Tie) (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #15, con River Song) Especiales * Give Free or Die (Free Comic Book Day 2015) * Four Doctors (Miniserie con los Doctores Duodécimo y Décimo) Anuarios de Doctor Who * Buzz! (2011) con Amy Pond and Rory Williams * The Grey Hole (2011) con Amy Pond * The House of Lights (2012) con Amy Pond y Rory Williams * Attack of the 50ft Rory (2012) con Amy Pond y Rory Williams Novelas gráficas originales * The Only Good Dalek con Amy Pond * The Dalek Project en:Eleventh Doctor comic stories fr:Comics du Onzième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) Categoría:Descripciones de cómics